The Path Not Taken
by mmsmith1945
Summary: Ragnar Lothbrok's sister, Kadlin, has returned to Kattegat after traveling for a year. She must deal with the repercussions of her and others' actions, but Kadlin with vehemently protect those she considers her family.


**This is my first story, so please R&R! I'd love to know what y'all think of it and if y'all would like me to continue. But, if you would, please use constructive criticism! It's much kinder!**

Kadlin rounded the bend in the path and looked upon the modest farm of her brother, Ragnar, and his wife, Lagertha. It was a spacious home. A single storied, wooden home with enough room for a family to grow. To the left of the house sat their well and their stables, full of pigs and sheep. Chickens and goats freely roamed the yard and the sounds of children at play burst from the home.

Kadlin flicked her brunette braid over her shoulder and adjusted the bowstring over her chest. She strode forward eagerly, barely containing the excitement of seeing her brother and his family again. Kadlin could see her niece and nephew, Gyda and Bjorn, playing through the doorway of their home, peals of laughter coming from their lips. She smiled at the sight and quickened her step.

"Ragnar! Where are you hiding, brother?" Kadlin called. She heard a loud bang from the house and saw Lagertha stride from her home. The women smiled broadly at each other. "Lagertha! It had been far too long!"

"And whose doing is that?" Lagertha laughed. She jogged forward, pulling Kadlin into her arms. The two women held each other for a long moment and Lagertha pushed Kadlin to arms length. The shield maiden looked as she always did, with two braids starting at her temple and woven back to meet at the base of her skull. The rest of her hair was pulled up, off of her neck, displaying the identical falcon tattoos adorning her neck. Kadlin carried a long bow across her back, and had an axe and dagger strapped to her belt.

Kadlin studied Lagertha as well. She noted the worry, hidden in the bags under Lagertha's eyes and the strain she felt in the lines around the woman's mouth. Lagertha smiled tightly at Kadlin, grasping her hand. "I am afraid you've missed your brother. He's been raiding for two weeks or so." Lagertha said. Kadlin smiled softly at Lagertha.

"Then that gives me all the more time to spend with my lovely niece and nephew. And give their mother a much needed break." Kadlin glanced at Lagertha with a smirk, raising her eyebrows. "She can't be too tired when her husband returns." Lagertha laugh quietly and, as if they could sense they had been spoken of, Bjorn and Gyda crashed into their sides with shrieks of joy.

"Kadlin! What are you doing here? I've missed you!" Gyda exclaimed, fingers gripping tight to Kadlin's belt. Kadlin smiled down at the girl, gently loosening Gyda'a hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Gyda beamed up at her, clutching at Kadlin's free hand.

Bjorn jerked on Kadlin's other sleeve, drawing her attention to the young boy. "Are you here to see father? He will be back any day now! He has gone west! _West_, Kadlin, _west_!" Bjorn belted. Kadlin chuckled, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around her niece and nephew.

"West, you say? Are you sure, Bjorn? Maybe your father's just lost." Kadlin jested, rubbing Bjorn's head good-naturedly. Bjorn pushed her hand away with a grin, pinched his sister's side, and danced out of the way of Gyda's swing. Bjorn guffawed loudly, running from Gyda toward the beach. Kadlin grinned as she watched the two children run. Turning back toward Lagertha, Kadlin inclined her head toward the house.

Lagertha nodded with a smile, gesturing for Kadlin to lead the way. The two women walked together, chatting of their lives since they parted last. When they entered the home, Lagertha grabbed a plate of cheese, a loaf of bread, and a cup of ale for Kadlin. Lagertha and Kadlin sat at the table, an amicable silence resting between them. The two women watched each other, noting the differences in the other.

"So, what brings you to Kattegat? Was Jelling not exciting enough for you? Have you offended another Earl?" Lagertha asked, handing the cup to her sister-in-law. She held the plate out to Kadlin, who turned it down with a raised hand and a gentle tilting of her mouth. Lagertha placed the plate between them and picked at the cheese, glancing up at Kadlin between bites.

"You know me, Lagertha. There is no such thing as a place having too much excitement." Kadlin replied with a grin, raising the cap to her lips and smiling demurely. "I've decided Jelling isn't compatible with my own sense of, let us say, adventure." Lagertha cocked a brow and Kadlin rolled her eyes. "And the Earl was a old cad, who wouldn't take no for an answer."

Smirking, Lagertha twirled a knife casually between her fingers. Kadlin's eyes followed the smooth blade as it twirled between the delicate fingers of her sister-in-law. "You just refuse to stay out of trouble."

"Well, as you very well know, when I am bored, I tend to get into certain situations that may or may not lead to trouble." Kadlin stated, glancing up to Lagertha with a smirk. Kadlin pulled her braid over her shoulder and slowly unwound the strands. She tied her loose tresses back with a long strip of leather. Lagertha placed the knife back on the table and focused entirely on Kadlin.

"And we both know it always leads to trouble." Lagertha remarked. Kadlin winked. "It sounds like you need to work off some steam. Luckily for you, Ragnar should be returning from his raid soon. You will be able to pester him to join the band soon enough." Kadlin's smirk grew.

"Please. Once he hears I am here, Ragnar will be on his knees, begging me to join his war band." Kadlin stated. "And it couldn't be soon enough. I am going stir-crazy, sitting and doing _nothing_." Kadlin pouted up to Lagertha, who smiled back.

"Well, you will have to go crazy for a little while longer. It is almost time for dinner and Bjorn and Gyda will want to hear all about your journey." Kadlin grinned at Lagertha and glanced wistfully over her shoulder at the two children playing in the yard.

"Your children have grown. They look more and more like their parents everyday." Kadlin commented thoughtfully, leaning back onto the table with her elbows. Lagertha smiled softly while she gathered the bowls and cups for dinner. Bjorn and Gyda flew into the house and sat eagerly on either side of Kadlin. Gyda stared expectantly up at Kadlin, causing the shield maiden to smile.

"And what would you two like to hear?" Kadlin asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Gyda and Bjorn bombarded her with questions, Gyda focusing on the people she met and Bjorn on the fights she had fought. Lagertha chuckled as the two gradually grew to yelling, trying to be heard over their sibling.

Lagertha grabbed her children's shoulders and pulled them away from their aunt. Kadlin smiled good-naturedly at the children and quickly summarized the year spent apart. As she talked, Kadlin doled out the warm stew to their four bowls. Lagertha tore each a chunk of rye bread and sat opposite Kadlin. The home was filled with the sounds of idle chatter, slurping, and raucous laughter. As the family laughed, Kadlin watched her three companions. She had missed this in Jelling. There was no one she could call family there. Friends yes, but this feeling of safety and love? Could only be found with those you call family.

As the meal came to a close, Lagertha and Kadlin cleared the table of the empty bowls and cups. Bjorn and Gyda rushed to their bed, fighting over which side they would sleep on. Lagertha glanced discretely up at Kadlin as they moved to dump the remaining stew back into the pot over the fire.

"Are you excited to see your old friends, Kadlin?" Lagertha asked idly. Kadlin dipped her head and grabbed the pitcher of water to fill her cup. Lagertha smiled coyly. "Any of them in particular?"

Kadlin peeked beneath her lashes and pursed her lips. "Yes," she conceded. "I am very excited to see Arne. I hear he got himself into a bit of an situation involving the loss of his eye." Lagertha cocked her head at Kadlin. The other woman just stared up at Lagertha, acting oblivious.

"We both know you don't mean Arne. Or Eric. Or Lief, for that matter." Lagertha murmured. "What will you do when you see _Floki_?" Kadlin gazed down into the still water in her cup, dragging her finger around the wooden rim. Kadlin drew her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the flesh for a moment before releasing it. She shrugged lightly and her nose scrunched in thought.

"Jump him, I suppose." Kadlin muttered. She sighed and dropped her cup onto the table, spilling water across it's surface. Lagertha grabbed a rag and peered at Kadlin's face, watching her mouth purse and eyes narrow. "It will either be in jest or in rage. I'm not sure which."

Lagertha placed a comforting hand on Kadlin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kadlin allowed her friend to offer her comfort for a moment, before standing brusquely. She smiled, though it was more of a grimace, and walked to the barn. Lagertha watched her go and, with a sigh, turned toward her own bed. Lagertha would let her mope for a night.

When Kadlin crossed into the barn, she pressed her back against the hard wood. Kadlin pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes and breathed deeply. She stood there, not caring for how long, and just breathed. With a gentle shake of her head and her hands dragging down her face, Kadlin laughed.

"Look at yourself." She mumbled. "So distressed over a man." Kadlin gave another violent shake of her head to clear it before settling into the soft hay. "You never loved him."

As she drifted off to sleep, Kadlin refused to acknowledge the blatant lie.

The following morning, Kadlin rose with the sun, stretching in the soft hay. She stared up at the ceiling of the old barn, watching the chickens chatter in the rafters. The goats ambled about the barn as Kadlin rocked to her feet. She tilted her head to each shoulder, a satisfying pop following the movement. Kadlin exited the barn and walked languidly to the home.

Lagertha and her children were still sleeping soundly in their beds and Kadlin stood there a moment, puzzling over her situation. Her family would sleep for a while longer, but she needed something to take her mind off of the horrible boredom. After carefully weighing her options, Kadlin decided to visit the small cluster of home surrounding Ragnar's farm.

Kadlin crept quietly out of the home, moving toward the rocky beach. She came across an old man, prepping a small boat for a fishing excursion. She asked him if he would mind a companion. The smile Kadlin received would have lit the night and Kadlin returned it with a smile of her own.

They pushed the small boat into the cold water of the fjord and the old man jumped in once the water reached his knees. Kadlin kept pushing, enjoying the chill, and only jumped into the boat when the frigid water had reached her waist. She and Fenris, as her companion eagerly introduced himself as, rowed into the shallow water around a bend. They settled in a quiet inlet and let their lines out.

They fished in companionable silence, working together seamlessly. Fenris was an undemanding partner, letting Kadlin sit in silence, left to her own thoughts. When the sun rose over them, Kadlin quietly asked if he thought they should return. Fenris agreed, pulling in his last line. He sorted the fish they had caught, a grand total of 7, as Kadlin rowed back toward the beach.

She faced out toward the fjord, but she could hear the sounds of life behind her. Mothers were calling for children to not stray too far, men were hard at work, Bjorn was running around the yard, and Gyda was being trained by her mother. Kadlin pulled the dinghy onto the rocky beach and turned to Fenris.

"Thank you for allowing me to fish with you. I truly appreciate it." Kadlin said, inclining her head toward the elderly man. Fenris smiled up at her and clasped her bicep in his weathered hand. He smiled up her and chucked her under her chin.

"It was my pleasure, young lady. Feel free to find me when you need to clear your head." Kadlin quirked the corner of her mouth up. Fenris dipped his head to her, grabbed the fish from the dinghy, and made his way to his home. Kadlin moved toward Lagertha. She paused at the edge of the yard, watching her friend as she taught Gyda basic blocks. Kadlin shook her head, thinking back to learning the same with her own mother.

Kadlin crossed the yard and decided swiftly that she needed to visit the town of Kattegat and reacquaint herself with the locals. Kadlin wandered from the house and made her way to the path through the forest. She traveled over the worn walkway, cataloging the differences and reveling in the quiet of the forest. Kadlin loved her family, but often times, she found she needed to get away and just be _quiet_.

The quiet and stillness allowed Kadlin to reminisce on the last time she had lived in Kattegat. She wondered if her old friends, Arne and Lief, were well. They had most likely traveled with Ragnar. And Rollo had no doubt accompanied his younger brother. Rollo was always ready for a fight and the most available one would be raiding west. But mostly, Kadlin thought of Floki, though she willed her thoughts elsewhere.

But no matter what she did, her mind always turned to the odd ship builder. His kohl-lined eyes, blue as the ocean, his fluid, dance-like movements, his peculiarly endearing laugh. The way he would stroke her hair from her face, the smile before he kissed her, the way his body wound around hers. How they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. The way his arms would become immovable bands around her if she tried to leave the confines of their bed in the morning.

And of the look of complete and utter betrayal when she told him she wished to travel to Jelling. How he clutched at her hand when she said goodbye. And how, when she returned to him not even a week later, she found him with Helga. The shock that crossed his features, how he chased her through this very forest. How he begged her to let him explain. And how her world shattered around her as she strode away, her grip on her dagger impossibly tight.

Yes. Mostly, she thought of Floki.

Kadlin came upon the town of Kattegat quickly and eagerly made her way through the streets, enjoying the bustle of the small trading town. The homes lining the streets were busy and loud with neighbors calling to each other. She absorbed the sounds and smells of the market, smiling softly. It had been months since she had last lived in a town, ever since she had left Jelling. Traveling alone made her forget the sense of belonging one felt simply walking through a town market.

Kadlin moved between the stalls of the market, greeting old friends and gathering the odd supplies she found herself lacking. She came upon her old friends Aesa and Dagný, both heavy with child. They exchanged pleasantries as the trio moved through the market. Kadlin told them of Jelling and the Earl that had gotten too familiar for her liking, and they told her all of the gossip she had missed in the last year.

Aesa and her husband, Ing, were hoping for another son, to go with the two they had already. Kadlin placed a hand on her stomach, smiling softly when she felt a strong kick from the child. She glanced up to Aesa. "Whether it be a boy or a girl, your child will be a strong warrior. It almost took my hand off with that last kick." Aesa placed her hand over Kadlin's, drawing Kadlin's green eyes to her blue.

"I am happy you are home. We have missed you." Aesa said quietly. Kadlin grasped her friend's hand.

"Of course you have missed me. You were stuck with Dagný for a year. I am surprised you haven't tossed her from a cliff by now." The three laughed, Dagný rolling her eyes and pushing against Kadlin's shoulder. The three continued through the market, finally stopping on the beach. Kadlin breathed in deeply, the smell of the sea calling to her. She turned toward her companions, finding both of them gazing at her. She quirked a brow in question. Aesa and Dagný simply smiled. Kadlin walked back to them.

"So," Kadlin said, gazing at her old friends' round belly, "what man was lucky enough to fill your belly, Dagný?" Kadlin glanced up at Dagný with a smirk. "Please do not tell me it was Sigvarðr. That man could barely beat me in a fight. I can't even imagine how he would fare now."

Dagný shook her head, rubbing her protruding stomach fondly. "The father is Sindri. We were married three months ago." Kadlin's smirk morphed into a smile. She pulled Dagný into a hug. Aesa watched the two embrace, a fond smile pulling at her lips. The three friends stood talking until the sun began to dip behind the mountains. Aesa and Dagný both hugged Kadlin, pulling her tight against their chests. Kadlin promised them she would see them soon.

The pair traveled back into Kattegat, talking quietly. Kadlin turned away, back toward the fjord, and breathed in the ocean air. To her, it smelled of home. Of old friends and raids long passed. The winds blew against her upturned face, stinging her cheeks slightly. Kadlin closed her eyes and absorbed the familiar air of Kattegat.

She turned away from the fjord and made her way slowly to her brother's home. Kadlin dragged her hand across the buildings in Kattegat, reveling in the feeling of being home_._ Really and truly _home_. Nowhere she had traveled to compared the feeling of being in Kattegat, surrounded by old friends and her family. It felt like a warm embrace, squeezing over her heart. Kadlin felt the peace she didn't know she had been missing flow through her the longer she remained in Kattegat.

'Yes', she decided as she walked back toward Lagertha's farm, 'she would stay in Kattegat.'


End file.
